


sometimes all you need is a push

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reunion Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Vic was home that night. And she closed the damn door





	sometimes all you need is a push

**Author's Note:**

> my answer to the 'robert left the door open' drama

“Who’s knocking on the door at this hour?” 

Robert startled. He hadn’t heard his sister come downstairs. He watched her go to answer the door.

“It’s probably Aaron.” He blurted out. 

Victoria froze. “Aaron? Why would he be here?”

“We um- we had a chat. And he wants to give it another go but I told him I couldn’t-“

“Do you love him?” Victoria cut him off.

“Ya course I do. But-”

Victoria grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door. “Then give it another go. He’s the love of your life and he’s outside ready to try again. Don’t let him get away this time.”

Robert nodded. He took a second to steel himself then opened the door and walked out to face his husband.

Victoria remained where she was. She was tucked behind the door so Aaron couldn’t see her but she could hear everything they said. And oh it was so romantic. She knew how much Robert loved him and it was nice to finally hear that Aaron loved him just as much back.

Of course she knew that Aaron loved Robert but he was always more quiet about it so to hear him profess it loudly in her front garden was surprising but she knew it was exactly what Robert needed. 

Victoria watched with quiet glee as they reunited and headed off towards the Mill. She waited until they were down the road a bit before she reached to turn off the front light and close and lock the door. 

Normally she’d give Robert hell for leaving her door open and the light on but tonight- well tonight she’d give him a pass.


End file.
